Don't Know
by chillian
Summary: Futre Fic. Chloe's life just came tumbling down around her CH2 is up!!!!! Go ahead, LOOK!
1. I Love You Mommy

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own them but wouldn't it be cool if I did?  
  
FEEDBACK: Just let me know!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Mommy, wake up, you can't sleep forever."  
  
Chloe lifted her heavy lids to find two blue eyes staring into her own. They sparkled with something she couldn't quite put her finger on, something she didn't want to understand.  
  
"Did you have any dreams?" The childish voice was farther away now and the blue eyes were looking at her questioningly from behind a chair. They peeked from behind blonde curls that reached the little girls waist.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?" She was climbing into the oversized chair and looking at Chloe with a bittersweet smile pasted on her face, her cheeks were flushed and a scratch marred her forehead. The white smock she wore was stained with dirt and what seemed to be blood and the left sleeve was torn almost completely off.  
  
"I'm fine Honey," it was hard to push the words past the lump in her throat. "Just a little sleepy."  
  
"Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"I just had a bad dream but it's okay now. What happened to your clothes?" It was hard to remember when she had fallen asleep, the last thing she recalled was walking through the mall with Madeline and David.  
  
"They got torn while we were at the store. You aren't mad, are you?" Madeline looked at Chloe from beneath her thick lashes and her lower lip trembled. The chair really was to big for the small body occupying it, like she was being swallowed.  
  
"No they were just play clothes. Where's your daddy?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Madeline, Mommy needs you to answer her. Where is he?" A note of panic had leaked into her voice like the sliver of memory in her mind. It seemed to be hiding just behind something and she couldn't quite grasp it.  
  
"You already know where Daddy is." Tears began to slip down her face and onto the torn smock. Chloe could swear that her daughter was sinking farther into the chair.  
  
"Please just tell me Sweety, I promise I won't get mad."  
  
"I know you won't get mad, Mommy, but I don't want to make you cry too."  
  
Chloe tried to sit up but found she couldn't move, it was all coming back now. The white light, intense heat and then Madeline wasn't holding her hand anymore.  
  
And David too.  
  
"Did Daddy get hurt at the mall?" Tears burned at the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall, all she could do was stare at the blue eyes behind the curtain of matted gold curls. She didn't want an answer because she already knew.  
  
"Yes," no more than a whisper between the slow whimpers and heavy tears issuing from her daughters face, but it was enough.  
  
"I have to leave now Mommy, I love you." Madeline climbed onto the bed and kissed Chloe's forehead. Tears fell onto her mothers forehead and then she was gone.  
  
Chloe blinked into the air where her daughter had just been., she could still feel the weight of the child's body on hers, closed her eyes, and screamed.  
  
*  
  
"Chloe wake up." Some one was shaking her and a familiar voice was speaking from far away.  
  
"It was just a d-" She stopped short when she saw the white walls and metal railing on her bed. Maybe it wasn't just a dream. 


	2. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own them but if I did Lex would be tied to my bed and....Oh sorry you don't want to hear that.  
  
Summary: Futurefic. Chloe's life just came tumbling down around her ears.  
  
Feedback: Please, please, I know I'm a starving artist but there's only so much one can take.  
  
Archiving: Ask and ye shall receive.  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of.  
  
Ch.2 A Visitor  
  
"Time for your medication Mrs. Montri," The pretty nurse's cheerful voice grated on her nerves, the only feeling she'd experienced since the accident.  
  
"That isn't my name anymore." Her voice was rough from disuse and her throat felt like sandpaper. It had been two weeks and she didn't feel any closer to recovery, the scary thing was, she didn't care.  
  
The tray that the nurse carried only held a small paper cup and an even smaller plastic one. She laid the tray on a swiveling table and sat on Chloe's bed. "You're going to have a visitor today Mrs. Montri, Lex Luthor." The nurse's smooth brow furrowed and she turned her pretty little mouth into a frown when, Chloe gave no response. "I have to say I'd be flustered to no end if Lex Luthor were going to personally visit me in the hospital, might even hinder my recovery even. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know him?"  
  
She'd been waiting for that one. Lex had visited once before, with Clark, two days after the story of the bombing had hit the papers. He'd stayed outside the room letting Clark and Chloe have their time together. The hospital had been abuzz with the news that a Luthor was visiting one of their recently widowed patients. Apparently this nurse hadn't heard, "Actually, I do mind, but since you've already asked, I guess you'd call him an old friend from my Smallville days."  
  
"Well it must be terribly exciting to know a billionaire, especially one as infamous as Mr. Luthor." The nurse lifted the plastic pill cup to Chloe's lips and forced her to swallow, following it with the paper cup. "Would you like me to do anything special with your hair for the occasion?"  
  
"I hardly consider this an occasion so, no." The young woman's face fell at the harsh words and Chloe realized she was taking her situation out on the poor thing. "I'm sorry, thank you anyway."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mrs. Montri, you've been through a lot. Do you need anything else?" The compassion written in her deep brown eyes tugged at Chloe's heart. When had she become the person everyone felt sorry for?  
  
"Excuse me, Nurse.." Lex looked at the nametag pinned to the woman's ample bosom, "Kirsty I'd like to speak with Mrs. Montri alone. Is there any way you could give us a half-hour to ourselves? I'd greatly appreciate it."  
  
At the sight of the tall male frame in the doorway Nurse Kirsty blushed and fluffed her chic red bob. "Of course Mr. Luthor. Let me know if you need anything." She scurried out the door, beaming under Lex's charming Luthor smile.  
  
"Lex, you certainly can be, as Pete would say, 'smoove.'" Chloe thought that she should smile in welcome but her mouth wouldn't move correctly and she didn't really feel like it anyway.  
  
"Well I've learned that in some situations honey really is better than vinegar. Besides, it will give her something to tell her friends." Smiles seemed to come easily for him today and the one he was shining on Chloe was tinged with sympathy.  
  
Chloe ignored it, "I'm sure flirting with nurses isn't the only reason you're here, what do you want Lex?" She searched his face for a sign of what she should expect but all she saw was the sympathetic smile and hooded blue eyes.  
  
"Do I have to be here for anything more than knowing if you're all right? Really Chloe, I'm hurt."   
  
If it had been another day in another place with anyone else she may have laughed at the hurt expression on his face. "Please Lex, this isn't Smallville and we aren't exactly close. Are you going to tell me what brings you to my neck of the woods?"  
  
He walked to the bed and sat at Chloe's feet running his hands over the metal railing. "Always one for the direct course of action, eh? Well I guess it's my turn then, Chloe what do you remember of the day of the bombing?"  
  
Unable to hide her shock, Chloe felt the prickle of tears form at the back of her eyes and a small gasp escaped her lips. "That isn't something I want to talk about Lex." She turned towards the window trying to hide the moisture in her eyes; she didn't need Lex to see her crying. "I think you should leave now."  
  
A weight shifted on the bed and Chloe could hear his footsteps move towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll ask again. I'll keep coming back until you answer." The door opened and Lex was gone in a rustle of soft linen and expensive cologne. 


End file.
